Remember You Young
by VeronicaWeasley
Summary: A multiple point of view story, inspired by the song "Remember You Young" by Thomas Rhett. It follows the Golden Trio post war, the Second Generation post Cursed Child, and the Marauders... Well, you'll just have to read and find out, won't you? Rated Teen just to be safe.


**I was just hanging out in my room, listening to country music when this idea popped into my head. So sorry for the weird jumping around. And yes, I know I should be working on my ASOUE fanfiction, but I don't feel like doing that. Sorry. In any case, I hope you enjoy this. **

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not her, and therefore own nothing. _

**Remember You Young**

Harry hovered in the doorway of Ron's room, unsure if he should go inside and wake his friends up. Hermione and Ron were asleep on Ron's bed, still dressed in yesterday's clothes. After Fred's funeral, everyone had been a complete mess.

George had immediately gone to his room, while Mrs. Weasley sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall and not speaking to anyone. Mr. Weasley and Percy had both taken Floo Powder to the Ministry of Magic. Bill had gone home to Fleur. Ginny went upstairs to check on George, coming back hours later with the news that he had demolished the entire room. She had repaired everything, but she was going to sleep in the twins' room with George, to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Charlie went outside, claiming he was just going for a short walk. Ron followed his brother, but returned alone. Charlie had disapparated. Ron then ran up to his room. Mrs. Weasley had since gone to bed.

Hermione and Harry had sat in front of the fireplace, not speaking to each other. They felt out of place in the lifeless Burrow, unsure of what to do, or whether there was anything they _could _do.

After what felt like hours of sitting there in silence, Hermione suggested they go to check on Ron. They found George and Ginny asleep in the twins' room, which still bore signs of the destruction caused by George's grief.

Upon reaching the top of the house, they found Ron laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Harry entered the room. "Are you okay?"

Evidently, this was the wrong thing to say. Ron got up and stood across from Harry, a look of pure hatred on his face, holding his wand at his side.

"This is all your fault."

Harry stared at him. "What?"

"It's your fault he's dead! Everyone is a mess because you became a part of our family! You saved plenty of our lives, why couldn't you have saved his?" Ron's voice grew louder with every word. Harry opened his mouth, though he didn't know what to say, but Hermione interrupted.

"Ron, it isn't Harry's fault this happened," she said calmly. "He didn't want anyone to die for him."

"If he doesn't want anyone to die for him," Ron snapped, continuing the theme of talking about Harry as if he weren't inches away, "Why is it that everyone he gets close to has died?"

"Hey!" Harry shouted. Then, before he could think about what he was saying, before Hermione could jump in and stop him, Harry exploded. "I never asked to be part of your family!" Ron and Hermione froze. "I never asked to be friends with you! I just happened to meet you in the train station! That could've been any family!"

"Harry-" Hermione started.

"So if you don't want me to be friends with you, you can go back in time and make it so you never met me! Ginny might die, but if Fred lives, that makes up for everthing, doesn't it?"

"Harry, stop!" Hermione pleaded. Ron was standing there, his face a mix of grief, anger, and a load of other things that should have made Harry feel bad. But Harry didn't. Why wouldn't Ron hit him? Why did Ron stand there and let Harry beat him up this way? Harry could remember countless times when Ron had attempted to beat up Malfoy when he insulted the Weasleys. During the penultimate Quidditch match of their first year, Ron had actually managed to hurt Malfoy, unbeknownst to Hermione at the time. But anytime he was mad at Harry, Ron just stood silently and kept his feelings under wraps. Harry tried a final insult, still not thinking over his actions.

"If you hadn't decided to become my friend, Fred would still be alive." Harry had taken it too far.

"Get out," Ron growled.

Harry started to apologize, attempt to say he hadn't meant it, he hadn't been thinking, but he never got a chance to finish.

"GET OUT!" Harry left the room quickly. Within seconds, Hermione had been banned from the room too, and Ron had locked his door.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione shouted. "Why would you say that?"

"I didn't think-"

"_Clearly! _Do you have any idea what you've done?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer. "You made him think it was his fault!" She turned to the door and pointed her wand at it. "_Alohamora._" The door unlocked. She looked back at Harry. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try to fix what you've done."

Harry nodded. Hermione slipped into Ron's room and shut the door.

Now, watching as his friends slept peacefully, Harry thought about what he'd said, and wondered how he could possibly apologize.

* * *

Albus Severus hovered in the doorway of the Potter family home, waiting anxiously for the mail. He wasn't this eager to get his book list for Hogwarts, though that would be arriving on this day. No, he was awaiting the next letter in his ongoing correspondence with his best friend, Scorpious Malfoy.

"The mail isn't due for hours, Al," Ms. Weasley said, coming up behind her son. Ginny Weasley had chosen to keep her last name when she married Harry Potter. Their children had all received the last name Potter. "Come have some breakfast."

Albus obliged, taking a seat at the table next to his little sister, Lily.

"I don't know why you're so excited," James said through a mouthful of cereal, an action that caused Albus to grimace in disgust. "It's just a letter from a friend. It's not like he's your girlfriend or anything."

"Speaking of which," Lily said, pushing up her glasses. "When was the last time you wrote to Grace?"

James' face paled. Grace Longbottom had become his girlfriend last school year, and they had been writing to each other semi-frequently during the holidays. James cursed and dashed up to his room, presumably to write a letter.

"_Boys,_" Lily sighed. "I hope the boys in my year are more mature by the time I have a boyfriend."

"I wouldn't count on it, Lil," Mr. Potter said, ruffling his youngest child's hair.

When the post arrived a half an hour later, James still had not come back downstairs. This was odd, as James never took more than fifteen minutes to write a letter.

Mr. Potter tossed Hogwarts letters to their respective recipients, hitting Albus in the head as he did so.

"Ouch!" Albus cried out as something hard collided with his head.

"Relax, Al, it's just paper," Ms. Weasley said, coming down the stairs with James, who appeared to have just woken up.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked, giving her older brother a quizzical look.

"Well, I found the last letter Grace sent me," James said, "and I was reading it, and then I remembered why I never wrote back to her."

"You fell asleep?" Lily asked, a mischievous grin creeping across her face. "You fell asleep reading your girlfriend's letter?"

"It was eighteen pages!" James protested.

"What's wrong, Albus?" Mr. Potter asked, noticing the surprised look on his youngest son's face.

Albus didn't reply, he simply slid his Hogwarts letter across the table. When Mr. Potter saw what was inside, his expression mirrored his son's. He handed the letter to his wife. James and Lily read the letter over their mother's shoulder.

James looked over at his brother in disgust. "_Prefect?_" He spat. "Who in their right mind would make Al a _prefect_?"

Albus shrugged.

* * *

James hovered in the doorway, watching the dark figure that was approaching his house. The Wizarding War was at its height; every day a new devastion, every day another death. James had managed to shelter his family so far, by employing his best friend Sirius as a Secret Keeper. Only Sirius knew where the Potter residence was. No one, not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, would be able to find the house unless Sirius told them. This was very important, as James and his wife, Lily, were two of the most important members of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization headed by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had suggested the Potters find a secret keeper when Harry was born. Harry's safety was a key part of bigger plan, though Dumbledore wouldn't tell the Potters what the plan was. He still treated them like children.

James thought about this bitterly as the figure came closer to the house. If it was what he thought it was, then it shouldn't be able to find them. Unless...

James thought back to a few days previous, when Sirius had urged him to switch Secret Keepers. Remus had been away, so James had been forced to elect his remaining best friend. Peter Pettigrew, a man James didn't particularly like, had eagerly taken up the position. And three days afterwards, the Dark Lord was on the Potters' doorstep.

_I always knew I couldn't trust that rat, _James thought. He rushed over to his wife and son in the living room. He warned her. He did everything he could to try to hold Voldemort off, but it wasn't enough. None of it was enough.

James awoke in his old Hogwarts dormitory. At first he thought he had time traveled, but the room was empty. No Remus, no Sirius, no Peter. There was a mirror at the other end of the room. Looking into it, James saw himself, exactly as he had looked at thirteen.

"James!" Lily came running into the dormitory, red hair streaming behind her. She, too, was thirteen. _So it wasn't just the mirror. _

"Lily," James hugged her, and Lily explained what had happened. Voldemort had attacked their home. Lily had managed to save Harry, but they were...

What they were was obvious. James didn't want to think about that right now. He wanted to be in the moment, with Lily. And later, _much later, _he would think about it.

**This was decent, right? Not great, but decent enough to not be a complete disgrace.**

**I apologize if I spelled any magical words wrong, or if I messed up the time line in the Marauders bit. I don't remember the exact details of the Secret Keeper incident.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Was it good? Bad? Do you want me to continue? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
